divergent_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Divergent Fanon Wiki:Rules
The Rules Welcome to the ! This is the place to publish your very own fiction or artwork on the Divergent universe! All users are invited to proudly show the rest of the community of their own work - after all, you spent all the time and paid the dedication...so payment comes through the . However, like all organizations, there are a few guidelines. Rules and regulations #BE DAUNTLESS in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE DAUNTLESS! #Be civil to other users at all times. No need to call people names eg Pansy Cake #When in doubt, take it to the talk page. We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioral principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. Let's be peaceful Amity. #Respect copyright. Use those brains, please. #Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. #Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. Reverting is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2=17"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. #No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). #Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. #Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. #Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. Stay an Erudite. #No terribly edited images. There's bad work, and then there's just throwing colors on pictures. More often than not, it is both. These images strain the eyes, so it would be best for the community if no horribly edited images were to be posted on this wiki. #No concept plagiarism. This term revolves around using the same images as another user's article and then having the same personality/history/powers. This is forbidden, as others have put a lot of work into their character and would not like it one bit if another user had stolen their idea for their character and simply put it in their own words. There are exceptions- factions can be shared between articles with the same images, obviously, and it is allowed to use the other article's faction with permission. In addition, if a user asks to make a similar character with permission, this rule can be avoided as it is a 'tribute'. Any attempts to do directly copy from another user's concept will result in a warning, and then a three-month ban if the perpetrator does not remove the information. #Auto-Hitting: Auto-Hitting is frowned upon in the community. If one automatically lands an attack without the other user's permission, then that would be one strike against your name. If you obtain three strikes, you are automatically disqualified from the collaboration, no ifs or buts about it. That would be against the Abnegation ways. #Power Expansion: Expanding your factions'/characters' potential is all fine and good, however, you are not, under any circumstances, to overdo it by spiraling the powers out of control and giving them overpowered extensions. For example, Example-Samma is able to crush rocks just but looking at it! - Can anyone do that in real life? No? Then don't do it on the characters.